residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
WeskerFan3000 Continuity Timeline
This is the official timeline for the WeskerFan3000 Continuity. Only important plot points are counted. 1949 Alex Wesker is born. 1950 Albert Wesker is born. 1965 Alex and Albert were injected with Progenitor and barely survived. 1970 Dante Lopez is born. 1971 Frederic Downing is born. 1976 Don Lamonte is born. 1985 The Organization is formed by the first six founding members. 1989 William Birkin and Alex Wesker create the B-Virus. 1993 Dr. Miller joins the Organization as a promising researcher. 1995 Jonathan Edwards and a friend join the Organization. 1996 Dante Lopez joins the Organization and has his knees fixed with the B-Virus. 1997 Frederic Downing joins the Organization and Dr. Miller creates Lleviathan. 1998 On July 23rd, 1998, Alex Wesker entered the Arclay Mansion. The entire S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team, excluding Rebecca Chambers, was destroyed. Joseph Frost of Alpha Team also died. Albert was supposedly killed. Lisa Trevor was killed as well. On September 27th, 1998, after returning from Russia, Alex begins his escape from Raccoon City. Robert Wesker's parents die. Alex helps David Ford escape, and battles Birkin and Nemesis. Birkin and Nemesis later die. In October, 1998, Alex arrives at the Russian Facility to destroy the White Queen, a supercomputer that was used by Spencer to track the Wesker children. Albert adopts Robert, and Leon joins the military in a special division. The White Queen is destroyed, and Sergei's third Ivan is killed. The Wesker Variant is finished by Dr. Miller. 1999 In January, Don Lamonte and Albert Wesker join the Organization. On July 19th, 1999, Alex Wesker arrives on a South African island near the coast of a small village in the rainforest. He was sent by Spencer to obtain herbs that would play a key role in his quest to gain immortality. Meanwhile, Leon's squad was in the area when Don Lamonte caused an infection in a local village. Only Leon suyrvived.He traveled through the Amazon and encountered Alex Wesker. Leon battled Alex and lost, but convinced him to destroy the deadly herbs. Alex does. Two days later, Alex arrives at the Spencer Estate to find it in ruins. Albert wounds him and leaves him to rot. Alex escapes, and, with Albert believing him deceased, he began a normal life. Albert reveals to Spencer that Alex destroyed the herbs. He said Alex was dead and the fourteenth Wesker child was progressing at an alarming rate. Leon is pursued by Veral Hondra, the Organization Assassin. He is defeated, and Leon gets home. 2000 Don Lamonte begins creating a computer to track the Wesker children, mostly Albert. Dr. Miller made Sherry Birkin his apprentice. Robert and Sergei become close friends. 2001 In August, Alex Wesker, Barry Burton, and Rebecca Chambers head to Lamonte's Austrian Facility to destroy the computer and stop his experiments. Albert and Robert bar their way, but Lamonte is defeated. He injects the T-Virus, but loses again. Robert is beaten by Alex, and Albert abandons him. Lamonte is finally killed. Robert is adopted by Sergei, Alex continues his new life, and Rebecca and Barry leave to help Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield. In October, Leon and David Ford arrive at the Nagiri Facility to find Dr. Miller and Sherry Birkin. Veral Hondra is defeated, but Dr. Miller escapes. Alex joins the duo in their search, realizing he cannot stand by any longer. Robert proposes the Tri-Pharmaceutical Alliance(TPA) between Umbrella, WilPharma, and Tricell, the leading medical corporations. 2002 On January 3rd, 2002, the Wesker Trio(David, Leon, and Alex) arrive at the Neo Arclay Facility. After killing Miller's B.O.W. army, they confront Dante Lopez. Dante injects the W-Virus(Wesker Variant), but is eventually killed. Veral Hondra escapes with Dr. Miller and Sherry Birkin. On February 17th, 2002, Dr. Miller injects his son Charles with the W-Virus. An advanced T-Virus is released soon after. They later find out HUNK caused it. Two days later, on February 19th, HUNK arrives at the Morpheus Mansion under Spencer's orders to eliminate Morpheus D. Duvall. He battles many BOWs. He fatally wounds Morpheus, until he reveals he is merely a clone. HUNK learns that Morpheus mastered cloning. He sets about destroying the mansion. Early the next day, Charles arrives at the mansion. He battles undead Morpheus clones. He them meets the real one, who calls himself Morph. Morph says Charles is a clone of Dr. Miller. Morph is injured. Charles runs into Javier Hidalgo, who steals some of Morph's research. Charles wipes out a UBCS team. Later, Charles sees Morph killed in cold blood. HUNK reveals all of the clones deform or become monsters when infected with any virus. Charles grows claws and kills HUNK in a rage. He finds a file proving that Morph is his creator. Sergei Vladimir and his Ivans nearly kill Charles and steal the research. Dr. Miller fights them, but is defeated. Charles puts Morph's dead body in the cloner. He ignores a warning that says dead bodies will produce an unstable clone. He and his fake father leave the destroyed mansion. A clone of Morph is later produced.